Derp Moosefish
Derp Moosefish were creatures created by the Dubfoxes when they found Upalim by injecting Derpfish with Moose DNA. Original Derp Moosefish When the Dubfoxes reached Upalim, they found derpfish, and instantly wanted to do genetic experiments on them. First they thought of injecting pure dubstep, but they were afraid of what might happen. The next thing they thought of was Moose DNA. Injecting 6 of them with it, they morphed into Derp Moosefish. These Derp Moosefish first became ever so slightly weaker. They can be destroyed by galaxy destroying explosions for example, though Derpfish cannot. This is due to a slight Moose flesh mixture into their Derp "flesh", making it less indestructible. These Derp Moosefish also stopped the need to calculate equations. This is how the Dubfoxes learned that there is one, but only one way to get a Derpfish to stop calculating: Inject something into their blood. (Well, "blood.") Becoming concious, these Derpfish had immense magical powers and psionics. They could slide in different directions and even fly... into space... and live... Despite the same stupid look on their face as modern Derp Moosefish, these Derp Moosefish could cast spells from their horns, most commonly Lightning Bolts, both for offensive powers and to entertain themselves. These Derp Moosefish have minds that are interconnected with each other, and hence are aware of what is happening to each other. if one is in danger, the Derp Moosefish will actually have a sense of loyalty to go rescue the other(s). All Derp Moosefish have functioning eyes. While Derpfish are totally blind, using their eyes only for photosynthesis to create energy, Derp Moosefish digest particles of dust, etc... in the air. During the Derp War between Pisces Derpa and Xoac Derpa, they sided with Pisces Derpa and pulled his chariot.They continue this act today, though stories say one plans to betray the others and side with Xoac if he returns. These stories are unconfirmed. They are in full telepathic communication with Pisces, though he never says anything unless he sees the Anti-Derp Cannon, in which he screams at them to run for a few hours, then instantly forgets and everything goes back to normal. Derp Moosefish have an altered "organ" system from Derpfish, and as such have no way of becoming an Eldrazi. THough they do have a rage mode... (See below.) Derpa Jr. saw the power of the Derp Moosefish and attempted to create more. The result was the opulation of thousands of Derp Moosefish that still exist today. Obviously not what he expected... Behavior Beyond the originals, Derp Moosefish are the least intelligent animals ever visible with the naked eye. They slide themselves forward eternally using telekinesis. (They use it without knowing they have it. They never stopped to think about they moved. Or ever stopped. Or ever thought. About anything.) If they hit an obstacle, they will "bounce" away from it, then proceed in a random direction. They have no magic, and barely a brain. If disturbed, they show no reaction. While they cannot fly, they can still keep going forward through any liquid or gas. They have in fact gone right down volcanoes and been fine there for ages, going in circles around the deepest of the lava pit. 80% still live in Upalim, but some have been moved by fuzzers and mice and dubfoxes, but usually Painting. He says that at one moment, the positioning of all Derp Moosefish throughout the multiverse will detirmine the fate of good and evil. ...Rage Mode? Seriously? Yep, they still have a rage mode. Even the original Derp Moosefish. if struck by a bullet from a Nerf gun, they will rage. It is unknown why it is a Nerf bullet that triggers this... On the other hand, Derp Moosefish are very stupid. At first, Derp Moosefish will slightly levitate into the air and radiate a red aura, though even when raging they still have the same goofy expression. They then fall back down and accelerate forward at supersonic speeds. They smash through anythign inf ront of them, even magical metals. (THe exception is Overworld Material and Dark Adementine; they will ricochet off it and go in a different direction.) If they fly off a ramp, you may see them sly through the sky, on rare occasions fly through space. An original Derp Moosefish gone Rage Mode could probably destroy an entire universe, with its powers greatly increased, though some theorize the original Derp Moosefish can't go rage mode, most who have studied agreed that they can and we'd all be screwed. They will keep raging until their stupidity causes them to forget what they were rging about. They go down to normal speed and stop glowing, returning to their endless stupidity. If they were part of any Schirds, they will leave it until finding a new one. Schirds? What the?! I know, the word even looks stupid. Since Derp Moosefish are both moose and fishes, groups of them are a cross between a school of fish and a herd of moose: a schird. When two Derp Moosefish slide into each other, theri horns send an electrical pulse to each other. This causes both Derp Moosefish to bounce off each other, then proceed in a different direction then where they were going, but both in the same direction. If they come across more Derp Moosefish, they can form massive schirds of hundreds, theoretically thousands, of Derp Moosefish. If one member of a schird hits an obstacle (Say, a pillar,) it will ricochet and leave, since all members of the schird are complete uncaring and even unaware of each other. Spell Effects Spell effect on them is still largely unknown. One cleric claimed that he cast Detect Evil and found a very high amount of evil within them. He was deemed insane and ignored... Flesh to Stone cast on a Derp Moosefish will do nothing. If cast on a schird, they will form together into this sort of wall of Derp Moosefish, many Derp Moosefish high and wide. SOmetimes a 2 dimensional wall, sometimes a cube or prism, but never longer than they are wide or high. These Derp Moosefish walls are basically unstoppable and will plow through walls and buildings, causing this massive wake of very stupid destruction. Legends Stories tell of an evil Derpfish that will discover the question but not die from shock, merely be driven insane by it. They say this derpfish will create a spell to unite all Derp Moosefish as a single hive mind under its control, and they will be instructed to destroy EVERYTHING. Only the original Der Moosefish would be able to stop them. This derpfish would gain access to the elemental plane of weapons and find Nerf bullets, which it would hurl at a few Derp Moosefish, causing them to go Rage Mode. He would point them to Tartarus, they would smash its gates and release all the demons and devils. Humanity would attemt to fight back but be destroyed.